


NINA

by YukinoMiyagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Death, Drama, Fantasy, Legends, M/M, Snow
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoMiyagi/pseuds/YukinoMiyagi
Summary: “Levantó su vista y la vio a ella, la nieve, la ventisca. Ella que ahora controlaba el rumbo de sus vidas, ella que le había dado todo lo que poseía, todo el talento por el que era reconocido. Ella infinita, hermosa, ella, la misma muerte…”Acosado por terribles pesadillas que empiezan a afectar su relación con Yuuri, Viktor decide investigar por su cuenta de qué pueden tratarse, pero al ahondar en ellas, descubre que van más allá de alguna ansiedad o trastorno del sueño. No tiene idea como confrontarlas ni como escapar de ellas y la solución a todo aquello, podría ser perturbadora…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia, posee mucho drama y angustia. Por favor si no es de tu agrado este tipo de lectura, pásala de largo. Por el contrario, si te son agradables los relatos de este estilo, bienvenida(o) y muchas gracias por leer. Un abrazo. 
> 
> Yukino.

**NINA**

 

Fanfic por Yukino

Basado en el anime de 

Yuri!!! On Ice

Capítulo 1

El Joven perdido. 

 

 

 

El invierno solía ser tan brutal como siempre en esa región de su país. Nada más que blanco asfixiante frente a él. No había luz, no había sombras, sólo un blanco que enceguecía, que paralizaba los miembros y hacían de la muerte una aliada. A lo lejos y cuando estaba por rendirse, por fin una lucecita  parecida a una luciérnaga se aproximaba a gran velocidad, pero parecía ya era muy tarde pues su ser se desvanecía.

—" _No aquí, no ahora..."_  —Fue lo que escuchó antes de abrir los ojos y ver sus mejillas sostenidas por unas manos muy suaves, pero igual de frías que la nieve que lo rodeaba. Levantó su vista y entonces pudo verla, una dama de cabellos muy largos, de ojos casi transparentes que susurraba algo incompresible para sus oídos. Se perdió en su vista, en sus labios tan pálidos y en su sonrisa blanca y brillante. Estar en su regazo era la sensación perfecta de Nirvana. Aterradora. Levantó su mano para poder también acariciar ese rostro perfecto, saber que moriría con la gentileza con la que siempre había soñado, pero entonces la dama abrió su boca y un destello salió de ésta, lo envolvió y se le coló por la garganta, le bajó al pecho y sintió cómo el aire se le desvanecía junto con ella.

—No... quiero...—No pudo pronunciar e inmediatamente quedó sentado en la cama agarrando su pecho, intentando despertar con lo último de aliento que le quedaba, a su amante. Rápidamente éste despertó muy alterado y lo vio ahí, ahogándose como si estuviese atorado con algo. Lo tomó como pudo para hacerle la maniobra Heimlich aún sin tener claro si la necesitaba, todo fue confusión en ese momento, ya las demás personas de la casa empezaban a escuchar el alboroto y correr hacia la habitación.

— ¡Qué está pasando! ¡Auxilio! —gritó el muchacho desesperado por hacer que el otro respirara. Sus manos empezaron a buscar su pecho, era un total inexperto en primeros auxilio, no supo que hacer, él desfallecía y con lágrimas en los ojos puso su boca sobre la del moribundo y le dio un tanto de su aliento. Sólo eso bastó para que Viktor abriera los ojos y empezara a respirar normalmente.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!  ¿Están bien? ¿Les hicieron daño? —preguntó el alterado padre de Yuuri, al entrar en la habitación. Viktor estaba tendido en la cama apenas recuperando el aliento y Yuuri sentado al borde de la misma tomándole una mano e intentando entender por vez infinita qué pasaba con él y por qué esta ocasión fue mucho más aterradora que las anteriores.

—Lo siento mucho papá, creo que es lo de siempre, los ataques que sufre al dormir.

—Muchacho —dijo el tranquilo hombre viéndolo casi con lástima. Viktor sintió esa mirada sobre sí, era demasiado lo que estaba provocando en esas personas sencillas. Era demasiado para su vida no saber qué le sucedía ni cómo manejarlo.

Después de una corta charla sobre la salud y cómo todo era mejor antes cuando no había tantos químicos contaminantes, todos volvieron a sus alcobas y allí se quedaron Viktor y Yuuri, cada uno preguntándose a su manera qué era lo que sucedía, qué tanto debían esperar para hacer algo, o dejarlo como un simple trastorno del sueño. Uno muy especial.

—Vaya qué noche, hacía ya un mes que... —Y entonces como siempre, una ansiosa boca lo cubrió en un arrebatado beso que los fundió en la cálida cama. Los dedos largos y expertos se movían como alas de mariposas sobre las extensas piernas de Yuuri, que comenzaban ya casi a suplicar placer. Estaba un poco asustado, hacía nada todos en la casa se habían ido a dormir de nuevo, es más ni siquiera debían estarlo aún. Las paredes en Japón eran muy delgadas, porque aunque había mucho que ocultar, las fortalezas de sus corazones eran de hierro y jamás se escucharía más allá de ellas —. Deja por favor, debes descansar ya mañana tenemos presentación y... entonces...

No valieron las excusas que Yuuri intentó poner para frenar el irremediable momento que a Viktor se le enredaba en el vientre. Eran sutiles las caricias, no se podía hacer ruido. Toda esa angustia de su pecho debía salir de alguna manera, los malos sueños tenían que ser reemplazados por sueños reales y palpables como el apretado trasero de Yuuri. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo sentó encima de él. Ya no había lugar para seguir frenándolo, los ojos rasgados estaban excitados, ya no respondería a la razón, sólo al amor. No tenía claro cuando comenzó todo aquello y cómo había terminado en la cama con Viktor, sólo quería vivir cada momento que pudiera con él. Se elevó un tanto sobre sus rodillas, el momento, ese que en verdad los convertía en uno había llegado. Se deslizó todo lo delicadamente que pudo sobre el miembro del chico, se echó para atrás pues aunque lo habían hecho muchas veces ya, aún dolía. Viktor a su vez pegó su rostro al pecho de su amante, quería más, quería que se moviera hasta volverlo loco, quería ya que toda esa lujuria se le escapara al interior de Yuuri.

—No resisto más... —Apenas y pudo susurrar Yuuri —pronto voy a terminar— dijo subiendo un poco más la voz, casi que olvidando lo silenciosos de debían ser.

—Un poco más Yuuri, por favor un poco más —susurró Viktor también perdiendo el control del nivel de su voz. Se apoyó en uno de sus brazos para ayudar en la penetración y moverse un poco, necesitaba ir al son de las caderas de su amante, no quería estar quieto —sólo un tanto más— insistió, mientras sentía que por fin ese éxtasis que le nublaba los sentidos llegaba a su cuerpo, esa placentera vitalidad que le robaba por un momento el alma y la elevaba al cielo, o al infierno quizás. Un pequeño alarido de parte de ambos para terminar ese fugaz encuentro para desahogar un poco los sucesos de esa madrugada. Yuuri lo tomó por las mejillas y sonrió amplia y complacidamente, pero entonces Viktor recordó que ella lo tomó de esa manera y sin pensarlo alejó las manos de Yuri de un manotón. Él se asustó, no supo qué hacer, aún Viktor estaba dentro de sí, el de ojos azulados también estaba impactado con lo que hizo hasta que una voz salió de algún rincón del cuarto y los sacó de ese momento.

_— ¿Yuuri? ¿Yuuri?, ya estás despierto? Acá ya es muy tarde, ¿dónde andas perezoso? ¡Lamento tanto no estar allá para verte!._

Ese no era otro que Pichit, que se comunicaba a través de Skype con Yuri. Éste se quitó de encima de su amante olvidó lo que había pasado y se sentó en su escritorio a responder y a reprocharse por qué demonios había dejado la sesión abierta.

— ¡Pichit! Acá apenas son las 4 de la mañana, jeje —dijo Yuri rascándose la cabeza— quiero dormir otro poco, hablamos luego ¿vale?.

— _Nada de luego, ¿qué no estás nervioso? Saldrás esta noche en una presentación antes de los olímpicos de Canadá. Ya no estarás con Viktor, ¡serás su rival! ¿No te comen las ansias? ¡Todos de nuevo al ruedo con el grandioso!._

— ¡Claro que sí! Nos veremos en Canadá —gritó Viktor desde el otro lado del cuarto — hay que celebrar antes de la competencia.

 _— ¡Viktor!_  —gritó animado Pichit—  _¡estás despierto tú también! ¡Ya nos enlazó con los otros!_

— ¿Ay Dios qué? —habló Yuri apenas acomodándose algo de ropa encima— ¿Cuáles otros? —no tuvo tiempo de arreglarse más cuando estaba ya enlazado con Cris y con Yurio, quien no sabía cómo terminó en la conversación internacional.

— _Esta noche de allá, será la despedida, nos vemos en Canadá chicos_ —con un gracioso beso se despidió Cris, no pudo interactuar como debía, estaba apurado.

— _Qué asco, al menos arréglate Katsuki_ —. Refunfuñó Yurio y cerró en su siempre educada forma de ser, la ventana y la sesión. Yuuri sintió un alivio grande al no tener que hablar más que lo suficiente con ellos, pero odió un poco a Pichit por meterlo en todo eso.

—Pichit voy a dormir un poco más, ¡Ciao! —Lo próximo que pudo escuchar fueron las protesta de su amigo. Se dio vuelta en su silla y vio a Viktor, desnudo durmiendo por fin tranquilamente como debería ser siempre. Se preguntaba a qué podía deberse esas alteraciones en su sueño, qué podría sucederle para que lo llevara casi hasta el ahogo y sobre todo sentía pánico al pensar que eso pudiera sucederle mientras dormía solo. Dio un suspiro y se acomodó a su lado para acabar de disfrutar lo que quedaba de noche, a su lado.

 

 

— _Viktor, por favor una pequeña entrevista para el diario deportivo...—_ Era el momento. La delegación japonesa de patinaje sobre hielo daría una presentación de exhibición gratuita totalmente en la pista olímpica. Categorías por pareja, individual femenino y masculino eran los participantes que representarían al país en los olímpicos de invierno de Canadá. Había mucha alegría y expectativa, Yuuri era un campeón ya reconocido, muy poco quedaba de aquel chico que quedó en último lugar algún vez. Viktor que ya había regresado al patinaje aún cumplía sus funciones de entrenador de Yuuri, pero no de manera oficial, ya que se encontrarían compitiendo en casi todos los encuentros. Viktor tomaba esto como excusa para poder pasar el mayor tiempo con su amante y a su manera entrenar un poco.

—Estoy muy afligido por no poder estar del lado de Yuuri en los olímpicos, pero le he enseñado muy bien. Yo regreso a Rusia para ir con mi delegación y representar a mi país; igual Japón es mi segunda patria, gracias a todos por tanto apoyo incondicional, son lo mejor del mundo —. Guiñó un ojo seguramente dejando a más de una en casa desmayada —nos vemos en Canadá, por ahora me voy a darle los últimos consejos a mi pupilo —. Sonrió tan ampliamente como siempre lo hacía. Con esa mirada hermosa y limpia, coqueta, que decía a todos lo feliz que lo hacía estar ahí. Mandó un par de besos a la cámara y se dirigió a los vestidores. Allí estaba su luz, esa que le alegraba tanto la vida.

—Bueno, estoy listo. Tan ansioso como siempre, pero feliz. Viktor, de nuevo gracias, sin ti no estaría hoy acá...

— ¡Yuuri! —dijo en un alegre grito —estás ante los jueces más importantes, tu público. Sin ellos no seríamos nada, no existiríamos, es el apoyo de todos lo que nos mantiene en el hielo. Así que a darlo todo —se acercó y lo abrazó —ya te extraño mi amor...—le dio un suave beso en el cuello y se alejó de inmediato, sabía que no era muy bueno conteniéndose.

—Serán sólo diez días y nos veremos en Canadá —dijo sonriendo Yuuri —pero yo también te extraño —. Se miraron fijamente, pero no había tiempo para cariños. Las presentaciones ya estaban por comenzar y no querían perderse detalle.

Los primeros en salir fueron los que competirían en pareja. Ya muy expertos habían traído muchas glorias a Japón. Esperaban una más.

Sutiles y hermosos, danzaban sobre sus patines y parecía se elevaban al son de "Beautiful" de Sara Brightman, dama que hacía soñar con su voz. Viktor sintió algo de nostalgia con la melodía. Pero verlos a ellos interpretar con sus movimientos la canción lo sobrecogía, era hermoso. Sin el más mínimo error en sus giros, loops y Axel perfecto, era una delicia para los sentidos verlos. Silencio absoluto en las gradas, no podían perderse detalle. Entonces él la elevó como si fuese el pincel de un artista en sus trazos más inspiradores. En ese momento el público no aguantó más y aplaudió extasiado. Sin duda alguna ellos tendrían un lugar en el podio.

Los aplausos, las flores y las ovaciones bien merecidas no se hicieron esperar cuando terminaron. Aunque no era la rutina que iban a presentar en los olímpicos, la de ninguno lo era, sabían todos que ellos triunfarían. Cada año se hacían más perfectos, un día levitarían del hielo.

Llegó entonces el turno de Yuuri. Su traje negro con brillantes lo iluminaba como su talento. Mientras limpiaban la pista, Viktor le dio unos últimos consejos, una mirada picaresca y le dejó entrar, para que hiciera lo que sabía. Viktor lo vio alejarse al centro y sintió un ventarrón muy frío que le caló los huesos por un momento.

— ¿Sucede algo Viktor? —preguntó Yuko quién se acercaba a la baranda para acompañarlo más de cerca al ver como se estremeció por un momento.

—Parece que entró una ventisca muy fría, pero no es nada... —Sonrió como era habitual, y fue igualmente recibido con una sonrisa. Desde la tribuna más cercana estaban las pequeñas, felices con un cartel más grande que ellas para animar a Yuuri —. Es hora de verlo.

Sin miedos, sin frustraciones. La música empezó, Yuuri elevó sus brazos para dar inicio y entonces, con un giro que sorprendió a todos comenzó a danzar. Sí, eso hacía, sus patines eran sus pies y danzaba. Inspirado por la música, dejando que fueran sus pies los que controlaran su cabeza y corazón. En cada nota de violín giraba, las cuchillas de sus patines estaban extasiadas haciendo escarcha. "Con te Partirò" del maestro*, era interpretado con el cuerpo de Yuuri como Viktor lo soñó verlo. Tuvo un pequeño destiempo que por supuesto nadie a parte de los expertos notarían. Sin embargo esto no afectó para nada el resto de su presentación. Yuuri pensaba como siempre, que Viktor y sus amigos que tanto lo habían apoyados se sentirían orgullosos de lo mucho que había crecido, de lo lejos que sus pies lo estaban llevando.

Un hermoso sitspin, un Axel doble y ya estaba todo por terminar. La tribuna enloqueció y de nuevo hubo lluvia de flores para el artista que levantaba sus manos al cielo, totalmente exhausto pero feliz. Se pusieron de pie y en las gradas inferiores las pequeñas trillizas de particulares nombres gritaban de dicha, así como Viktor que aplaudía con todos, emocionados, extasiados.

Yuuri lo vio directamente y le sonrió en medio de de la lluvia de flores, pero entonces Viktor abrió los ojos desorbitados, cuando vio tras Yuuri una manos que se deslizaba por su pecho y tras la figura negra brillante del patinador empezó a aparecer una mujer, una muy hermosa y pálida mujer de cabellos hasta el piso, de ojos transparentes y vestido blanco en girones, ella asomó su rostro sobre el hombro de Yuuri que no parecía estar presente en lo que sucedía. Yuko vio la mirada aterrada del ruso y le preguntó qué pasaba, pero él no pudo hablar, la miró, miró a la pista para saber si ella de alguna manera adivinaba lo que pasaba.

— ¡QUIÉN ERES TÚ! —gritó con desespero, con miedo. Los cercanos se dieron cuenta del grito de Viktor pero no entendían ni qué significaba ni a qué hacía referencia, pues lo hizo en su idioma. Todo pasaba tan lento para él y la verdad no corrían ni diez segundos de todo aquello. Entonces la dama, tan hermosa y etérea le respondió. Movió los labios y cuando terminó de hablar una ventisca salió de su boca y golpeó a Viktor elevándolo y haciendo que se estrellara en la pared tras él.

Pero no se detuvo todo allí, el pánico se apoderó de todos en el sitio pues la pista empezó a agrietarse y un muy conocido temblor para ellos, empezó a azotar a todos en las gradas, corrían de un lado a otro como les habían enseñado en los miles de simulacros de evacuación, buscando la salida más próxima. Todo en cuestión de segundos fue caos, Viktor por fin pudo reaccionar y vio a todos corriendo tratando de salir de allí, a pesar que el temblor no se detenía. Vio un poco hacia arriba y las chiquillas estaban agarradas del barandal, aterradas, por supuesto se levantó para poder ir a auxiliarlas pero fue tomado muy fuerte por su gabán y le impidieron dar un paso adelante.

— ¡No Viktor, por favor no! —viró a ver y era Yuko quien le impidió seguir, volvió su vista de nuevo a las niñas y un enorme pedazo de pista cayó a sus pies, creando una pared que le impidió moverse. Un paso más que hubiera dado e irremediablemente estaría bajo ese escombro. Las niñas fueron rescatadas por su padre, el cuál Viktor no vio, pero Yuko sí. Entonces volvió la vista a la pista destruida, ya casi estaba evacuado todo el lugar pero no dejaba de temblar, y sin importarle que la mujer aún no lo soltaba de su agarre corrió por la pista, tropezando y cayendo más de una vez con los escombros, buscando desesperadamente a su amante. El corazón quería salírsele del pecho, las lágrimas empezaban a morir en sus ojos tan azules y tan tristes, Yuuri no aparecía y cualquier mal movimiento podría inutilizar sus piernas, su herramienta, su don. No parecía importarle nada, no parecía escuchar los gritos de quienes quedaban ahí que le advertían que saliera, que no siguiera, la pista se convirtió en montañas de hielo que se alzaban a cada paso que daba. Gritaba el nombre de él desesperado por no recibir respuesta, por no poder canalizar sus oídos más allá de las incesantes sirenas que lo abrumaban. Yuko gritaba desde el barandal que regresara, pero fue rápidamente sacada por uno miembro del equipo de rescate.

— ¡YUURI! —Por fin entonces su último grito había sido escuchado y respondido. Yuuri estaba casi refugiado en un lado de la pista, contra la pared y un bloque de hielo. Viktor corrió aún más rápido y lo vio ahí, quitándose los patines para poder salir más fácil. Los móviles empezaron a reaccionar y sonaban sin control. Viktor se acercó, lo jaló un poco hacia afuera y le preguntó con desespero cómo estaba. Había dejado de temblar en el momento en que Viktor gritó por última vez.

—Estoy bien pero no supe qué pasó, algo me arrastró por la cintura hasta acá y el bloque se desprendió del piso y me encerró como me encontraste, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Viktor? Pero el chico ruso, ya no respondía, se movía frenéticamente, agitaba los brazos preguntando en su idioma natal qué era lo que estaba pasando. Un hombre de la guardia de rescate, puso un casco en la cabeza de Yuuri y lo levantó para sacarlo de ahí, otro se acercó a Viktor que estaba en shock. Yuuri intentó inútilmente llamarlo pero entonces, los ojos azules platinados se cerraron lentamente y cayó en brazos del rescatista. El hombre se lo cargó en el hombro y lo llevó hasta la calle donde lo pudo acomodar en una camilla.

Mientras lo cargaban recuperó un poco la conciencia y echó un vistazo a la destruida pista. Pero lo que realmente hacía era buscarla a ella con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia y realidad. No vio nada, pero por su cuerpo corrió de nuevo ese aire frío que calaba los huesos, cerró los ojos de nuevo para no abrirlos si no horas después quizás después de haber buscando en sueños una respuesta.

***************************************************************

* Andrea Bocelli en su canción Con te Partirò.

Gracias por leer esta nueva historia. Un abrazo desde el fondo de mi corazón de hielo y por favor cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, siéntanse libres de hacerlo. 


	2. El padre que no olvida.

**NINA**

Capítulo 2

**El padre que no olvida.**

 

Sentado solo en el frío vestidor, Viktor sintió que su decisión era lo mejor que podría hacer por Yuuri. Su corazón y su mirada estaba muy lejos de ahí. Moría ante cada pensamiento, pero se repetía, sería lo mejor. Vio pasar a Pichit, le dio un saludo con la mano e intentó sonreír. Le preguntó si había visto a Yuuri y éste le respondió que hacía poco lo había dejado en las gradas. Se despidieron con la promesa de un café. Viktor salió hacia la pista que estaban arreglando para la competencia, sin importarle ni el sitio ni lo que estaban haciendo ahí. Salió con el puñal de las palabras muy afilado.

******

 

Ansioso por su regreso, miraba los tableros electrónicos para verificar por milésima vez la llegada del vuelo de su hijo. Empezaba a hacer mucho frío a esa hora de la noche, juntó sus manos para dejar correr su aliento entre ellas. Por fin después de una media hora de espera Viktor se asomaba con sus maletas, sonrió ampliamente como solía hacerlo y abrazó a su padre emocionado. No se habían separado mucho tiempo desde que se fue con Yuuri a Japón para acompañarlo y entrenarlo un poco antes de los olímpicos, pero ver a su padre siempre le causaba alegría.

—Hijo, esta vez estaba preocupado, el incidente del temblor se supo en todo el mundo —habló el hombre mientras ayudaba a su hijo con una maleta —Sé que me dijiste cuando te llamé que estabas bien, pero ¿en serio lo estás? ¿y Yuuri?

—Padre ya te lo dije, estoy bien, fue un susto terrible pero estoy bien y él está perfecto también—. Viktor hizo una pausa larga, miró a su padre mientras andaban, por un segundo quiso contarle acerca de ella, quiso decirle que no fue un temblor común de los muchos que suceden en Japón, que fue provocado por ella. Pero bajó su mirada, no quería que su padre se preocupara por que estuviera alucinando o algo parecido. Subieron a un auto del comité olímpico y salieron rumbo al hotel en una zona muy exclusiva de Moscú. Allí serían los entrenamientos previos con el resto de su equipo, Viktor extrañó por un momento no ir a su casa, la que ahora compartía con Yuuri—. Padre, sé que es tarde pero me sorprende que no haya periodistas ni fotógrafos...

—Les dije una mentirilla, sabía que llegarías cansado y di otro horario de llegada, espero no te moleste hijo—. Viktor sonrió ampliamente, no podría disgustarse con él. Igual al día siguiente en la pista de hielo olímpica donde entrenarían, habría un desfile sin fin de flashes y periodistas imprudentes.

En Tokio la delegación olímpica estaba completa en su presentación para un programa deportivo. Tanto los equipos de Hockey, como los de esquí alpino y de acrobacia, así como el de patinaje artístico estaban presentes. No pudieron evitarse los comentarios de lo que sucedió en la pista olímpica y el hecho que sólo haya salido afectado ese estadio. Ni en las inmediaciones ni siquiera a una cuadra más lejos se había sentido el temblor. Se había especulado entonces que fue algún tipo de falla en las tuberías, o en las redes eléctricas, un sinnúmero de explicaciones que iban de la más lógica a la más desatinada.

Yuuri estaba muy nervioso, era pésimo hablando en público, sonreía tímidamente y constantemente acomodaba sus gafas. Cuando por fin terminaron de grabar, recibió la llamada que había esperado todo el día.

—Yuuri, espero estés portándote bien —dijo Viktor al otro lado del celular, agobiado por los grito de Yakov que le lanzaba cosas a la cabeza para que se concentrara "llama en otro momento, estúpido" podía escuchar Yuuri con el poco ruso que ahora sabía. Rió un poco y siguió la conversación con su amante — ¿has visitado al doctor? ¿No hay lesión alguna?

—No hay nada en lo absoluto de qué preocuparse, estoy muy bien. Una pequeña ampolla en la mano y eso es todo, las trillizas y Yuko te envían saludos al igual que mamá y papá. Y preguntan lo mismo ¿estás perfecto tú?

— ¡Más que nunca! —Respondió feliz Viktor, divertido por el tono preocupado del joven —ahora vamos a ir a un descanso —"Ningún descanso engreído" —se escuchó de nuevo a través del móvil —en la noche hablaremos... muero por verte...

—Yo también te extraño.

—¿Eh?, ¿sólo eso dirás? ¿no dirás que tu vida si mi no tiene sentido y que necesitas verme para estrecharme fuerte y gritar que me amas? —Dijo el chico ruso, mientras Yuuri imaginaba los pucheros —eres muy frío...

—En la noche hablaremos, ¡ya vete a seguir practicando! —Yuuri colgó el teléfono muy apenado con lo que Viktor dijo. Luego sonrojado a más no poder, subió a un taxi que lo llevaría a su hotel en Tokio. Ya en menos de cinco días volvería a ver a Viktor, volvería a sentir su aliento, a ver su sonrisa que lo iluminaba entero —Diablos, debí decirle eso...

Viktor se quedó en la pista, decidió hacer un rato de entrenamiento en solitario, casi que en secreto. Era ya muy tarde en la noche y el muchacho de miles de aplausos y de sueños sobre sus patines danzaba pensando en lo hermoso que era sentir esa soledad, ese encontrarse con él mismo sobre el hielo que era su mejor amigo. No tenía necesidad de practicar sus saltos o la sincronización de sus movimientos con la música, por muy arrogante que pareciera, él era casi perfecto. Podrían ponerle una melodía nueva e interpretarla con su cuerpo de inmediato. A pesar de amar mucho a Yuuri, ese era su momento. Lo hacía muy seguido aún viviendo con él, se escapaba y amanecía sobre esa pista que lo hacía ser quien era.

Sin embargo, también estaba pavorosamente preocupado por los constantes sueños, que parecían ahora saltar de su cabeza a la realidad. Mientras seguía patinando, pensó en esa mujer, tan hermosa pero que le producía tanto temor. Los sueños comenzaron justo después de formalizar su relación con Yuuri y llevárselo a vivir a San Petersburgo. Antes de eso jamás había tenido ni una pesadilla. Presentía que algo tenía que ver su relación, que quizás era algo en su interior que le decía que debía estar con una mujer. Nada más lejos de ser cierto.

Se acusaba constantemente de haber alejado a su amante de su patria natal, la que a veces parecía extrañar. Hacía lo que podía viajando a Japón cada vez que le era posible pero lo importante era no alejarse de su Yuuri. Los dos hacían sacrificios que afortunadamente eran recompensados con amor y constancia. Hasta ahí, parecía la historia rosa de la pareja feliz que llegaría hasta la vejez junta, seguramente siendo instructores o profesores de danza.

Pero entonces cuando recordaba toda esa normal alegría, el rostro de ella aparecía. Se detuvo un momento. Elevó su mirada al techo iluminado y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de entender qué estaba pasando y porqué le pasaba a él. Los abrió de nuevo y dirigió su vista al hielo hasta que llegó a sus propios pies, pero entonces como si se tratase de un espejo, no se vio a él mismo, la vio a ella como siempre, con esa mirada tranquila quizá adormilada, con su medio sonrisa que de no ser tan aterradora parecería lo más hermoso del mundo. Impotente en ese momento dio un grito muy corto pero profundo que su padre pudo escuchar desde los vestidores.

Cuando el buen hombre entró a la pista vio a Viktor correr en dirección contraria descalzo como si persiguiera algo. Fue lo más rápido que pudo y encontró a su hijo en la calle, de rodillas tomando su pecho, estaba muy agitado y no era para menos, el frío congelaba la piel. Viktor se dejó llevar por su progenitor, apenas recuperando el aliento. Afortunadamente el flujo de personas a esa hora era mínimo y aunque sí se preguntaban qué pasaba, al ver que se alejaban, también ellos pasaron de largo.

—Viktor, qué fue lo que pasó hijo, cómo es posible que salgas corriendo así de repente, descalzo sin un abrigo encima, ¿te volviste loco?

—Tal vez papá... —respondió Viktor quien se sentaba en los vestidores con ayuda de su padre.

—Pero qué estás diciendo muchacho, si pasa algo, será mejor que me lo digas ahora.

Sintió el de cabellos de plata, que era el momento en que alguien le escuchara su loca historia. Por alguna razón que no se explicaba, tenía la necesidad de contarle a su padre sobre sus pesadillas, sobre sus visiones, sobre los desesperantes episodios que lo dejaban sin aire y casi sentía morir, por alguna razón que le salía desde el fondo del pecho sentía que su padre era más confiable que Yuuri para hablar de ese tema. Sentado junto a él también de ojos azules muy profundos, se agarró del asiento como si fuese a salir flotando. No subió la mirada, cerró los ojos un momento quizás tomando fuerzas de su ser para hablar. Sentía miedo, uno inexplicable que le empezaba a hacer temblar las piernas y a robarle la voz. Pero antes de perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos e inventarse algo y hacer parecer que todo andaba bien, levantó su vista y con los ojos muy abiertos también abrió la boca para tomar aire, y preguntar.

—Padre ¿alguna vez, en algún momento, has oído acaso, el nombre de... Nina? —por fracciones de segundo Viktor se reprendió por lo estúpido de su pregunta. Era obvio que su padre había oído ese nombre, en su país era muy común y supo que debió empezar a contar su historia de manera diferente. Entonces volvió a ver a su padre y lo que vio lo sacó de sí: el hombre gentil tenía la mano en su boca con la mirada asustada y con lágrimas que no parecían querer detenerse. Bajó su cabeza, apretó los puños y miró al piso fijamente.

— ¡Ay Dios mío, no, no es posible, no es posible!... ¡no contigo! —El hombre se echó a llorar y Viktor no supo en qué momento, de necesitar consuelo, tuvo que darlo. Era un hecho, su padre la conocía, su padre sabía que era lo que pasaba y al parecer no era para nada bueno.

Dentro del avión Yuuri tuvo un sobresalto y despertó sudando. Todos dormían plácidamente. Inclinó su cabeza un poco y vio un brazo muy blanco, descolgado de una silla más adelante. Supo que era el de una mujer y le dio cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor? Parece que está sudando —le preguntó un poco preocupada una auxiliar de vuelo, sorprendiéndolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse—. La hermosa y amable chica le sonrió y se alejó a dar otra ronda. Yuri volvió a inclinar su cabeza hacia el pasillo, pero ya no vio nada. Sonrió para sí y volvió a tratar de dormir.

En Moscú los competidores estaban listos. A Viktor le sorprendió muchísimo que Yuri y Mila fueran a hacer una presentación, teniendo en cuenta que también estarían en la categoría individual. Le contaba Mila que fue toda una tortura fortalecer los brazos de Yuri para que pudiera cargarla, tenía la fuerza pero no la resistencia. La acusó mil veces de gorda a pesar de ser ligera como una pluma. No tenían muchas expectativas de logran un podio, pero querían probarse, porque lo hacían muy bien. Viktor le dijo a su vez que la pareja japonesa era indudablemente lo mejor que había visto. Chistaron un tanto más de su relación con Yuuri, tomaron un poco más de café antes de subir al avión y por supuesto una última llamada a su amante para hacerle saber que estaba camino a Canadá, sin embargo no hubo respuesta de Yuuri. Recordó la conversación con su padre, que resultó ser un tanto perturbadora. Cada palabra que el buen hombre pronunciaba se estrellaba en sus recuerdos y en lo absurda de su explicación. Era el siglo XXI, historias como las que él le contaban estaba descontinuadas. Sin embargo la angustia de su padre parecía muy real.

—Interrumpimos la transmisión regular para dar un aviso de último minuto: Un avión procedente de Japón con destino a Canadá, tuvo serios problemas en su aterrizaje, cuando una fuerte ventisca golpeó la parte derecha de la aeronave, haciendo que ésta se volcara sobre su ala izquierda. El avión Air Japan N78 llevaba más de cien pasajeros entre ellos la delegación japonesa que participaría en los olímpicos de Invierno de Canadá que darán inicio...

Viktor sentía que moría ante cada palabra que escuchaba en el TV de la sala de espera. Con el celular que temblaba en sus manos intentó inútilmente comunicarse con Yuuri por medio de mensajes. Yurio corrió inmediatamente al lado de Viktor y sin que tuviera que hablar mucho le preguntó a Viktor por Katsuki, como le llamaba.

—No me responde... —Fue todo lo que dijo. Estaba a escasos 20 minutos de empezar el abordaje y una vez en el avión pasarían muchas horas esperando por una noticia. Decidió que tomaría otro vuelo en cuanto supiera de la suerte de Yuuri.

—Por favor Viktor piensa con tranquilidad. No saldrá otro vuelo el día de hoy, tomas éste y llegas a Canadá para verlo —intervino Mila ante la angustia que estaba consumiendo a su compañero. Viktor no podía creerlo y entonces como un relámpago se iluminó su celular, era un mensaje de Yuuri diciéndole que si ya se había enterado, que todo estaba muy bien y que no había sufrido ni un rasguño. Que lo esperaba en el hotel que le habían asignado para verlo. Finalizó con un "te extraño". Viktor sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, pero que todo se relacionaba con Nina. Las cosas estaban cambiando de manera dramática y las opciones no eran alentadoras. Una llamada entonces entró en su móvil, antes que empezara a abordar.

—Hijo, ¡acabo de ver las noticias!, ¿pudiste comunicarte con Yuuri está bien?

—Acabo de hacerlo, está perfecto según él, no le hablé me mandó un mensaje de texto. Quiero llegar ya, para verificarlo yo mismo—. Hizo una pausa larga y agregó— ¿Crees que ella lo provocó?

—Espero que no Viktor. Porque entonces, ya no piensa detenerse.

En el avión Viktor la pasó horrible. Tuvieron que darle unos tranquilizantes, el vuelo era muy largo y la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Bajó corriendo, salió de igual manera de migración a empujones por medio de periodistas imprudentes. Un carro del comité olímpico lo estaba esperando, lo solicitaron desde que el avión aterrizó, era claro que él no esperaría a ir con sus compañeros y seguir el protocolo.

Cuando llegó al hotel, bajó igual, corriendo del auto, entró al hotel y de la misma manera subió las escaleras a la habitación de Yuuri, no esperó ascensor, no atendió a quienes le gritaban de recepción. Por fin frente a la puerta golpeó con desespero y fue recibido por un alegre Yuuri que no pudo pronunciar dos palabras antes de ser arrollado con la humanidad de Viktor con un abrazo tan afanado y desesperado que los tumbó al piso a ambos.

—¡Viktor qué pasó!, ¿estás bien? — Viktor levantó la cabeza y pudo verlo ahí, con sus ojos tímidos y su sonrisa algo angustiada. Estaba perfecto al menos lo que se veía por fuera. Yuuri se levantó cuando Viktor por fin lo soltó y mientras se dirigía a la puerta para poder cerrarla, le contaba los pormenores del tremendo susto que se había llevado el día anterior. Cuando terminó de poner el cerrojo una mano golpeó con furia la puerta, muy cerca de su rostro. Luego otra lo amarró y lo sujetó por la cintura. Viktor ya respiraba en su oído, tras él.

Yuuri se dio la vuelta se recostó en la puerta y tomó el rostro de su amante, sabía hacia donde ibas las cosas y lo amaba. Pero Viktor no iba a ser el siempre gentil amante, tenía hambre de él, debía sentir que estaban vivos, debía calmar su monstruo: la ansiedad.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y el beso desesperado subía de tono, hasta que lo agarró por una de sus piernas y la subió hasta la altura de su cintura sólo para que su miembro furioso pudiera rozar el de Yuuri, que lo recibía también con ansias. Lo soltó así de repente y se arrodilló para bajarle el pantalón y dejar expuesto el sexo de su chico, lo atrapó con sus manos para luego meterlo en su boca como si se tratara de un manjar. Yuuri gemía sin cesar, le tomaba por el cabello no podía hacer más por el momento. Disfrutar de lo que ese hombre le hacía y que le gustaba tanto.

—Viktor basta, no voy a resistir más...—Apenas con un hilo de voz Yuuri intentaba apartarlo, no quería terminar en su boca, se le hacía desagradable. Pero eso a su amante poco le importó y siguió lamiendo y succionando hasta que pasó. Hasta que a su boca se disparó ese líquido tan exquisito sólo porque era de su Yuuri. Se lo tragó entero mientras el otro chico intentaba reponerse de su orgasmo. Viktor se levantó y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos negros sesgados que sólo podían mirarlo a él. Tomó la mano de su chico y la puso en su pene ya muy erecto, listo para arremeter dentro de su ser.

—No imaginas el terror que sentí cuando vi esa noticia. Ahora quiero entrar en ti y sentirte vivo, sentirte mío...

Lo viró y sin moverse de la puerta lo penetró; Yuuri exhaló un pequeño grito que seguro algún curioso que pasaba por ahí debió escuchar. Viktor estaba poseído, entraba casi que con violencia en el cuerpo de Yuuri, hasta que éste tuvo que pedirle que por favor lo hiciera un poco más despacio. Tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió como le pidió su amante. Amaba besar su nuca, ese olor tan particular de su cabello, como si todo Hasetsu se concentrara en su azabache. Terminaría pronto, sólo en ese momento en el que su cerebro y cuerpo sufrían ese choque eléctrico, Nina quedaba fuera de sus pensamientos. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y gimió en su oído para que supiera que había llegado y que estaba muy feliz de estar dentro de él.

—Viktor, te amo... — Yuuri viró para poder verlo de frente y plantarle un beso. Ambos fueron lentamente hasta la cama para poder seguir. Yuuri terminó de desnudarse y se hizo encima de Viktor para empezar a estimularlo una vez más. Entonces mientras las manos del ruso se posaban en la cintura de su joven amante sus ojos veían hacia la pared. Y ahí estaba ella. Sonriendo como siempre, con su mirada adormilada, brillando. Levantó uno de sus brazos tan blancos y señaló la ventana con su delicada mano y el vidrio empezó a quebrarse, Viktor lo entendió de inmediato alcanzó a penas a lanzar a Yuuri al piso y protegerlo con su propio cuerpo cuando se oyó un estruendo y luego una lluvia incesante de vidrios caían por toda la habitación. Yuuri gritaba descontrolado preocupado por Viktor que seguro estaba recibiendo en su espalda las esquirlas. Cuando por fin todo se detuvo, ninguno tenía ni un rasguño, pero Viktor estaba pálido y gritaba cosas en su idioma natal que Yuuri no entendía. No tardaron en llegar las autoridades del hotel quienes claro escucharon el estruendo y apenas si pudieron ponerse el pantalón para abrir la puerta. Parecía ser que el ataque venía de afuera, quizás un francotirador. Se acordonó el área y le asignaron a Yuuri el Penthouse.

El día de la inauguración llegó e iluminó el abrumador frío que se sentía en Montreal. Ya todos los amigos que Yuuri había hecho en su camino como patinador estaban ahí, le habían molestado mucho con aquello del avión y luego con lo del ataque en el hotel. Parecía que estaba cargando una maldición y que sólo con una borrachera la espantaría. Yuuri sabía que Pichit, JJ y Chris querían era ver un espectáculo de sí mismo, así que no les daría gusto. Quedaron esa noche después de la primera competencia en ir a tomar un "café" para aliviar tensiones. JJ estaba especialmente insoportable por supuesto por ser el anfitrión.

—Viktor debe ser el más preocupado por esta situación no crees? —preguntó Pichit curioso

—Seguramente Pichit, pero desde esa noche... no lo he visto, me ha dicho que ha estado ocupado y que Yakov no los deja salir a nada...—Yuuri bajó la cabeza un tanto preocupado

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, sabes lo maniaco que puede ser su entrenador y es mejor no hacer picardías antes de las presentaciones —Guiñó un ojo y prosiguió —Hace poco lo vi sentado en los vestidores, seguro quiere esperar para hablar contigo. Eso pasó hace dos noches nada más y estar acá es abrumador y más con la actitud de JJ que no deja de subestimarnos —se echó a reír y dejó a Yuuri para su seguro encuentro con Viktor. Cuatro horas más tarde debían estar listos para sus presentaciones. Había silencio, apenas si se veían correr de un lado a otro a los que limpiaban las gradas y organizaban las mesas de los jueces. Estaba muy oscuro el sitio pues probaban las luces de cada una de las presentaciones.

Yuri subía a una de las gradas casi que escapando de Yakov y de Mila. Lo tenían harto. Sentía que si no salía corriendo moriría. Aprovechó el silencio del sitio, se sentó como si fuera un espectador y curiosamente en una de las salidas, vio a Viktor y a su homónimo por quien se había ganado ese nombrecillo de "Yurio" . —Seguramente ya vienen a hacerse cariños ahora que está todo oscuro, ¡qué imprudentes! —Dijo para sí, seguro que igual nadie lo escuchaba ni lo vería. Los amantes parecían hablar y luego discutir. Nada anormal por supuesto. Pero entonces algo lo hizo levantarse de su sitio. Yuuri Se dejó caer al piso de rodillas tomándose por el pecho. Luego se puso en posición de súplica tomando por los tobillos a Viktor sin siquiera desprender su frente del piso. Ya algunos de los muy pocos curiosos que rondaban se daban cuenta de la escena y vino lo peor, lo que Yuri sintió que lo atravesó como una daga y lo dejó sin aliento. Viktor logró zafarse de las manos de su amante que lo sostenían por los tobillos, pero Yuuri no quería rendirse y lo abrazó por la cintura para no dejarlo ir. Viktor se soltó con brusquedad y sin mirar atrás se empezó a alejar mientras las lágrimas del chico japonés caían como sangre.

Yuri no resistió más la escena y salió corriendo de ahí también con las lágrimas atoradas en la garganta. No solía ser tan sentimental para nada, pero la expresión de Yuuri, le rompió algo por dentro. Iba tan frenético que no supo en qué momento fue tomado por la muñeca y detenido. No era otro que Otabek que lo buscaba para invitarlo a tomar algo

—¿Qué te pasa? Mira tu cara —preguntó bastante asustado al niño rubio

—Acabo de ver como mataron a un hombre —respondió el joven a penas con un hilo de voz.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¿tú estás bien? ¿te hicieron algo? ¡Tenemos que dar aviso ya! ¿Dónde sucedió? —Otabek se alteró muchísimo y tomó su móvil para intentar buscar el número de emergencia sin soltar por un instante a Yuri quién aprovechando el amarre en el que lo tenía el otro, puso su frente en el hombro del muchacho. Otabeck se sonrojó un tanto, para luego cuando por fin pudo hallar el número, preguntarle cómo lo habían matado.

—Le quebraron el corazón...—respondió de nuevo, con un hilo de voz. Otabek pareció entender lo que había sucedido aunque ignoraba de quien hablaba. Tomó la cabeza de Yuri y lo abrazó muy fuerte, por si era él quien había muerto.

Mientras tanto el verdadero muerto, seguía ahí de rodillas mirando al infinito e intentando abrir los ojos lo suficiente para despertar de esa pesadilla.

**********************************

Fin cap 2.

 

 


End file.
